The VIP's
The VIP's is a crew that sails the Hunter Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of End of dayz. History The real The VIP's were founded 02-04-2007 by Golfgirl and Sholl. Golfgirl had the title of Captain till October 2007 when Sholl was made Captain. In January-February Sholl sold the crew to Robmarley. Robmarley changed the name and merged the crew with Marinestorm after a while. When Marinestorm decided to stop with Puzzle Pirates he sold his crew again to Sholl. Sholl renamed it back to The VIP's. In March Sholl is banned from Puzzle Pirates, The Senior Officers decided to make Andoran, one of Sholl's best friends Captain. But after one week there were many troubles in the crew and the Captain with the Senior Officers decided to make Xanover Captain. Xanover was for a long time in The VIP's under Sholl's lead and he knows the crew very well. But under the new lead there were still troubles, Xanover and the Senior Officers decided to sell the crew to someone who was not yet a member from the crew. Xanover sold The VIP's to Rumandcbottle. But this was not appreciated by the crew members and they all left. The VIP's had only 3 members. Xanover was made Captain of -x- Lucky Heart -x-, a crew from a friend who stopped playing Puzzle Pirates (Skipperboi). Xanover saw the troubles in The VIP's and asked Rumandcbottle if he would sell him again The VIP's and Rumandcbottle agreed. The VIP's merged with -x- Lucky Heart -x-. Xanover renamed the crew to The Dark Legacy, but this name was not popular on Hunter so he decided to rename it again to The VIP's. Xanover is a year Captain of The VIP's and is since December the longest Captain of the crew before Golfgirl. Since the last merge the troubles in The VIP's are solved and they growed back to one of the best crews of Hunter. Since July, 10th 2009 Nightbringr is the new Captain of The VIP's. August 04th, 2009 The VIP's merged with the crew Trust, where Xanover is Captain from, this makes an end of The VIP's, the members are now all together in the new crew, called . Under Xanover's lead the crew flied under 4 flags: The Black sea (Till Xanover sold to Rumandcbottle), Set It Off, Beyond the veil and End of dayz. Under the other Captains the crew flied under: -Night Raiders -Black Flag -The Black Sea -Set It Off The founded date that is now on the crew page of The VIP's is the date when -x- Lucky Heart -x- was founded. The real The VIP's '' are from 02-04-2007, the date on the crew page now is because the merge between The VIP's and -x- Lucky Heart -x- '''Reached:' -200 members -Nr. 5 crew on Hunter -Illustrious fame Captains of The VIP's: Golfgirl (around 7 months) Sholl (around 4 months) Robmarley (around 2 months) Sholl (around 2 months) Andoran (around 1 week) Xanover (around 1 week) Rumandcbottle (around 2 months) Xanover (More then 2 years) Nightbringr (Since July, 10th 2009)